Check Yes Kisara
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: I thought of this while listening to the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Amazing song. Anyway I wrote this on the city bus while going to school so it's probably not the greatest. See if you can guess who Kisara's dad is; luck. Not a songfic! I Don't Own Anything! Please Review


_**Author's Note: I thought of this while listening to the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Amazing song. Anyway I wrote this on the city bus while going to school so it's probably not the greatest. See if you can guess who Kisara's dad is; luck. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**_

"Hey Kisara." Seto called out from under my balcony.  
"What is your reason for being here like Seto?" I laughed my white hair falling in front of my face as I leaned down to look at Seto.  
"Felt like asking you if you're coming?." Seto shrugged.  
"No I wish I could but my dad has me under lock and key." I pouted before I turned my head "Shit someone's coming."  
With that I blew a kiss at Seto, he ran to his car and sped away and I ran inside, jumped onto my bed and pretended to be doing homework. Right as my computer screen flashed to life, my dad came in.  
"I heard something." He said giving me a glare.  
I shook my head and pointed at the computer screen "I've been doing my homework this entire time dad."  
"You better have been Kisara." He warned before walking out of my room and slamming the door shut.  
I watched as his 2 inches longer that shoulder length gray hair disappeared. I sighed and fell onto my pillows, I closed my eyes and imagined my first encounter with Seto.  
Tea and I had been walking home and we heard music. After a further investigation the music led us to Kaiba Corp. I turned shy when I saw my crush for 3 years playing the guitar and singing. Tea saw my sudden shyness and dragged me inside with her. I stood at the corner of the door and played with my hair. Seto noticed me and started staring at me while singing. To my surprise he had used my name in his song. I shook my head no way could a billionaire know my name! Unless... I looked at Tea who was flirting with Yugi Motto who now stood only 1 inch taller than her. She noticed my glare and smirked before gesturing to Seto who was still looking at me but this time with a small smile. So it was on purpose and it was Tea's idea to take the long way home. I blushed furiously and turned towards the door more, Seto took note of my blush and smirked. When the song ended Tea said that we had to go and before Seto or I could object she dragged me out of there. I remember yelling at her the entire way home. Since the boys had graduated last year we couldn't see them at school anymore but we could see Mana who happened to be their drummer.  
I opened my eyes and smiled. When I check my phone I had 2 new messages, I grabbed my iPhone 5 and check them. I started grinning when I saw the picture of Seto playing and singing at the gig he had wanted me to come too. I wish I could go but my dad wasn't about to let that happen after what he saw.  
I was walking home today and talking to Tea on the phone. As I hung up I saw Seto's trademark white car pull up to me, looking inside I saw Seto. He pulled over and smirked at me, I turned my head looked away blushing and half praying that Tea would pop out of nowhere and drag me home. Tea didn't come and I could feel the heat of Seto's stare.  
"Teach me the parts of a car engine." I blurted out trying to make a conversation.  
He smiled "Sure."  
My face heated up more when he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front of the car. Has he popped up the hood I couldn't help but look at him. His skin wasn't tanned but it definitely wasn't pale like mine. His blue eyes where like the boyish, meaner version of mine. He was taller than me and had a lot more muscle than you would think. His shirt lift up a bit when he opened the hood and you could see a fine row of abs. I hung my head down and avoided eye contact until he started teaching me the parts of a engine. I wasn't paying attention until I saw car grease. I ran my fingers over it and then turned to Seto who was surprised that I would even touch it. I gave him a small evil smirk before wiping the grease on his left cheek and his nose. He gave me a glare before grinning and wiping grease on my nose. I pushed him onto the ground and he pulled me down with him. We were laughing and I rolled over to face him. We stopped laughing and his hand cupped my face, we pulled closer.  
"Kisara!" Someone yelled.  
We broke apart to see my father standing outside his car glaring at Seto. Seto helped me up and watched helplessly as my dad drove me home, he yelled the entire way home about how I shouldn't like 'Kaiba-boy' as he called him. I stared out the window not paying attention.  
As my flashback ended I looked at my phone again to see a new picture had been sent. I dropped my phone shaking; the picture on the screen haunting my mind. It was a picture of some girl trying to kiss Seto. I felt anger inside me, I shot off the bed and looked through my closet trying to find the outfit Tea had picked out for me; it was pretty cute. I changed into it and stared at myself in the mirror. The dress was strapless and a light blue which shimmered white at different angles, it only went down to my mid-thighs and hugged my upper body before puffing out at the bottom. I looked through my closet for the heels that matched. Once done I text Tea who said she was coming to pick me up in 2 minutes. I ran downstairs to leave through the front door since the lights were off downstairs and in my parents room. Assuming that they were asleep I ran down the stairs still quietly enough that they wouldn't hear me. I got down a few stairs before I noticed that a small light was still on, I slowed down and peered through the railing to see my parents. My mom's legs were wrapped around my dad's torso and he had placed her on the ledge and was kissing her. I made a face and ran back upstairs to my room. Looking out the window I saw Tea pulling up in her dark blue car. I looked around and saw the thick vine that had always been growing along the side on my balcony. Swinging my legs over the railing I clung to the vine and scaled my way down. Once I hit the ground I ran at full speed to Tea's car, she gave me an approving smile and hugged me before pulling away from my house. I bounced around in the car until we got there. Tea got out first and I followed behind her, she gripped my hand and dragged me through the crowd. Seto noticed me and smiled. Tea and I danced, she was wearing a black mini skirt that didn't even reach her mid-thigh, she also wore a pink tank top with a pair of 2 inch pink heels. Once the song ended Atem and Yugi clapped Seto on the shoulder and Atem whispered something in his ear. Seto nodded and gave them a genuine smile before running off the stage and grabbing my hand. He pushed his way through the crowd, as we made it to the exit I saw my father arguing with the guy at the front of the bar. I ran faster, Seto looked at the entrance and saw why, he sped up too. I laughed and let him pull me into his car before he started driving. I placed my head on his shoulder and looked up at him, he kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel and the other hand was still holding my hand.

_**Author's Note: Well do you know? I DONT OWN ANYTHING**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
